I'll Take My Chances
by Wings Of A Demon Angel
Summary: Who ever knew falling in love would be this complicated? Lucius Malfoy sure didn't. In his 7th year at Hogwarts, he encounters an overwhelming feeling with another student. In many ways, its different, very different. Read to find out why
1. Chapter 1

****

Returning To Hogwarts: The Train Ride Back

Lucius walked Platform 9 3/4, an awful expression plastered on his face. This year, he was determined to hate everything and everybody, afterall, what had they done for him? Nothing! It took nearly 3 hours for him to convince his mother that he could walk to the platform on his own, while his father stood back, sneering down on him. He boarded the train, Crabbe and Goyle, directly behind him as they settled in an empty compartment.

"What do they take me for? An 8 year old? I can take care of myself, can't I?" Lucius asked randomly.

Crabbe and Goyle just looked at him and nodded their heads

"Idiots" he mumbled, stretching out.

"I really wish I could've went to another school, I hate Hogwarts, and this slow fucking train ride!"

Lucius continued to complain as the train filled up

* * *

Oliver walked onto Platform 9 3/4 and ran his hand through his hair. He was wearing a blue long-sleeve shirt - despite the summer temperatures - that matched perfectly with his brown hair and his deep blue eyes. He had come alone to Kingscross like every year. Oliver sighed deeply and looked around. It seemed like all of his friends were already inside the train. He made his way towards the loudest compartment - inside he found Sirius, James, Lily, Remus and Peter - and sat down on an empty seat. 

"Hey, guys." Lily shot him a smile.

"Hi Olli! How was your summer?"

_'How about terrible? ... No, I can't say that.'_

"Fine. Bit boring, though since none of you was there."

_'Would've been no good if they had.'_

He turned around and looked at Sirius, who was now wrestling with James.

"Give up, Prongs!"

"Never, Padfoot!"

Their laughter filled the compartment and Oliver finally relaxed. The train drove off; Oliver was going home.

* * *

The train finally began to move, but unfortunately, Lucius was getting impatient. He tapped his feet constantly, shifting to different positions. He glanced over at Crabbe and Goyle, eagerly awaiting the trolley to make its rounds 

'No point in talking to them.'

Lucius stood up, walking out of the compartment door.

'Who to torment? Who to torment? I wonder where that no good Potter is?'

At an instant, James came hurdling out of one of the compartments toward the front of the train.Lucius stood back and watched.

"James Potter! You disgusting pig!"

"Lily I-" James said defensively, getting the compartment door slammed in his face.

He kicked the door childishly as he turned around, his eyes widening, noticing Lucius standing there.

"What are you looking at Malfoy?"

"It appears to me that I'm looking at a disgusting pig that refuses to take i 'No' /i for an answer. I thought you would've learned by now Potter."

"I don't need your insults right now you git."

"Why? because your mudblood girlfriend already crushed you with her insults?"

James frowned, pulling out his wand, pointing it at Lucius.

"How classy of you. Challenging me on the train. Just doesn't get any better than this..."

"One more word Malfoy, and I'll hex you back to your slimy excuse for a father!"

By now, People were standing outside of theirs compartments, some snickering and some shocked. Lucius noticed Lily and a few of her friends walk out of the compartment

"I dare you.." he whispered, sneering.

James raised his wand, his expression furious. Just as he opened his mouth, Lily shouted

"Potter! Thats exactly why I don't give you_'The time of day'_ You're so immature!"

James froze, dropping his wand.

"Well...he...I...um"James stuttered as he faced her.

"I don't want to hear it!" LilycutJames off;Lucius snickered quietly

"As for you Malfoy, why don't you crawl under a rock and die. Leave other people alone!" she shouted, gently pushing her friends back into their compartment. James smirked at Lucius as he entered a compartment with Sirius standing by the door, making faces at Lucius and laughing quietly.

"Sirius?" Lily questioned, standing at her compartment door again with her robes in her hand.

Sirius turned to her and grinned sheepishly before running into the compartment.

Lily raised her eyebrow at Lucius, as he stubbornly turned around, walking back to his compartment

"Filthy Little Mudblood"Lucius whispered venemously,as he stormed into the compartment, falling back down on his seat, looking out the window. Crabbe and Goyle grunted, looking at each other shrugging as they continued stuffing themselves with sweets from the trolley

* * *

It started with James jumping on Lily's lap and his try to steal a kiss from her. James found himself outside the compartment sooner as he wished - he hadn't even managed to come close to Lily's lips - and Lily's angry shouting hang in the air. 

_'And there we go again ...'_

Oliver sighed and shook his head. Those two were acting like this as long as he knew them. Why couldn't they finally get together and let him have his peace? It was way too obvious that they loved each other. For some blissful seconds he thought it would quiet and that could maybe take a nap, but then voices could be heard from the corridor. "Oh no. Not again!" Remus groaned and opened the compartment door. Outside James was glaring at Lucius Malfoy. They were pointing their wands at each other.

_'Malfoy has changed over the summer ...'_

He was taller now, his hair a little bit longer and he looked more mature for reasons Oliver didn't know. He wasn't sure if he wanted to. He felt his cheeks redden and quickly looked down on the floor before anyone could notice.

_'Not again...' _

"...Malfoy, why don't you crawl under a rock and die. Leave other people alone!" Oliver heard Lily say. She pushed him back inside the compartment, but not before he could steal another look at Lucius.

"Move, Oliver." Lily hissed and he quickly sat down on his seat again and stared out of the window.

_'I just hope we reach Hogwarts soon.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Failed to do this on the first one, stupid me. Okay, I don't own much of anything; These characters, with the exemption of Oliver George, and most of the settings belong to JK Rowling, not me. If it did however, I'd be filthy stinking rich! ahem Oliver George, nice guy, all rights pertaining to him belong to Hannah. In fact, this story is partly written by Hannah, must give her credit; We wrote this together, I just took the liberty of doing all the hard work since I have no life. What a long disclaimer huh? I bet you're still reading...Yep.

**Warning:** LM/OC SLASH abuse/angst, mature scences wink wink nudge nudge Basically, all that good stuff.

**Summary:** Who ever knew falling in love would be this complicated? Lucius Malfoy sure didn't. In his 7th year at Hogwarts, he encounters an overwhelming feeling with another student. In many ways, its different, very different. Read to find out why

We do not have a beta, so there are mistakes. Everyones entitled to a few, right?

Most importantly, We hope you enjoy the story as much as we had fun writing it!

* * *

**JustMaybe There Is A SlightPossibility**

Oliver stared at the food in front of him and drooled. Professor Dumbledore had just finished his speech after the new first years had been sorted and Oliver was hungry and bored out of his mind.

"Food..." Sirius murmured next to him.

Like this had been start signal Oliver grabbed the bowls he could reach and filled his plate. Potatoes, French Fries, mushrooms, bacon, steak and salad were waiting of Oliver's mouth.

"Yummy..." he stated and grinned, before stuffing himself.

"Urgh, Olli, that's disgusting!" he heard Lily say and ignored it.

After all the years he was used to her complaints about his eating style. He stuck out his tongue at her and she laughed.

"So, Olli..." James began. "Did you finally found a girlfriend over the summer?"

Oliver coughed and stared at him. Before he could answer him Lily elbowed James.

"James Potter! Will you stop? You know he doesn't like talking about stuff like that!" Oliver blushed.

_'Guess why I don't want to talk about it. About girls...'_

"Sorry, Olli." James grinned sheepishly. Oliver smiled lightly. "Its okay, James. And no, I haven't found one."

Sirius lay his hand on Oliver's shoulder. "Don't worry, mate." He said with a full mouth.

"You'll find one. I can help you!" Oliver grimaced.

* * *

Lucius sat at the Slytherin table, watching countless kids pick on the new first years. For some reason,

his eyes kept wondering over to the Gryffindor table. He was almost in a trance like state, until someone elbowed him, causing him to waste his pumpkin juice on the table.

"Look what you did!" he said, rather loudly, laughter errupting from the table at whoever got scolded. Lucius smirked

"So Malfoy, got any ideas for prank on the Gryffindors?"

_'Why should we keep pranking them, when they always seem to get the better of us in the long run.'_

"No, not yet. I haven't really thought about it..."

"The way I see it we..."

Lucius toned the conversation out, his gaze finding his way back to the Gryffindor table.

'Is that?...no, It can't be. He looks so much different now...He looks good...what am I saying?...urgh. '

"And...um...err...Malfoy?" someone asked hesitantly.

Lucius turned toward them, noticing all eyes were on him

"What?" he shot.

"I said: How does that sound?"

"Fine." Lucius answered quickly.

_'What were they talking about?...I highly doubt it even matters...not as much as Oliver...no no no no no ...I meant not as much as dinner.'_ He thought, as he finished his dinner.

* * *

Oliver rubbed his eyes and leaned back in one of the squishy, burgundy red armchairs that stood in the Gryffindor common room.

"Are you tired?" a low voice asked him and Oliver looked up and met the eyes of Sirius.

He smiled. "Just a little bit." Sirius had been his best friend since he had walked through the gates of Hogwarts and even if he knew that James Potter was closer to Sirius than he could ever be, Oliver was happy.

"Long day, you know." Sirius grinned.

"Yeah, I do." He bend a little closer.

"Hey, did you notice that you could look under Linda Delphi's skirt at the feast?"

"... No, I didn't."

_'And I'm not interested in it, either.'_

"No? She was sitting at the Ravenclaw table practically in front of you."

Oliver shook his head. "No, sorry."

Sirius sighed dramatically and was about to start one or his tirades about the advantages of colored girl's underwear, when James ran up to them.

"Padfoot!" he whined.

"What? Did Lily tell you off again!"

"Yes..."

Oliver stood up and walked to the open window. The air smelled spicy. It was this kind of smell you can only notice on summer evenings, after the sun has shone down on grass, flowers and water the whole day and their smell lingers in the air. Oliver breathed in deeply. His thoughts began to wander and the image of Lucius came to his mind. He like the way the sunlight played with his hair. He had noticed it in 6th year, during an especially dull lesson of History of Magic, when Lucius had sat in front of him. He had had nothing better to do than to watch the back of his head. His heart beat a bit faster and Oliver slapped himself.

"No, no, no!" he said.

"What are you talking about, Olli?" Sirius wanted to know. His voice came from the sofa, where he was sprawled over.

"Nothing, mate." Oliver murmured.

_'Damn! Can't I even be quiet! This way they'll know sooner or later!'_

"I'm going to bed, guys." Oliver stated and walked to the stairs that led him up to his dorm.

"Night Olli!" several people said. He waved, shot them a small smile and walked up.

_'I can't have a crush on him! This is bad. Very bad. Stupid hormones.'

* * *

Lucius groaned "I do not want to hear about that anymore!" he yelled pointing at the potion book in Severus' hand._

"It never hurts to learn a little Malfoy."

"Ha! Do I look like I'm in potions class?" Snape opened his mouth to comment, as Lucius snatched the book out of his hand.

"One more word, one more bloody potion or antidote and I'll throw it in the fire!"

"Okay, okay...give it back" Severus said snatching his book back, stomping over to one of the leather armchairs, burying his nose in the book he rescued.

A group of Slytherin boys, mostly 7th and 6th year, walked into the common room laughing among themselves.

"Oy Malfoy! Where were you?" one asked as the pushed to sit on the sofa.

"I was out chasing birds and frolicking through the flowers..."

The common room fell silent, as Lucius looked around seriously.

"Yeah, us too!" some of the guys replied after a couple of minutes

"I thought so." Lucius said, stifling a laugh.

_'Frolicking through the flowers...do they really believe that? Yes, and I bet they think its cool too. Anything I do is cool!'_

"Malfoy, spot an particular girl you'd like to get to know this year?" Lucius scoffed

"At the rate he's been going, he knows every girl's mother's mother's maiden name already" They all broke out into laughter.

"Are there even any girls that he hasn't had? Save some for us will ya." They continued to joke around "I guess you just have to move on to guys then" some idiot said, and the laughter stopped abruptly. Lucius glared at the guy "I guess I will then" he said calmly, as the laughter started again.

_'I wasn't joking'_

"That'll be the day!" "When Lucius Malfoy is with another guy, the world will be ending!" Lucius watched them joke and laugh, but his expression showed that he wasn't amused

"I'm going to bed now." he said standing up

"Why? It's still early!"

"I'm just tired is all" he said walking up the stairs to the boys dorm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own much of anything; These characters, with the exemption of Oliver George, and most of the settings belong to JK Rowling, not me. If it did however, I'd be filthy stinking rich! ahem Oliver George, nice guy, all rights pertaining to him belong to Hannah. In fact, this story is partly written by Hannah, must give her credit; We wrote this together, I just took the liberty of doing all the hard work since I have no life still. You still reading?...Yep.

**Warning:** LM/OC SLASH abuse/angst, mature scences wink wink nudge nudge Basically, all that good stuff.

**Summary:** Who ever knew falling in love would be this complicated? Lucius Malfoy sure didn't. In his 7th year at Hogwarts, he encounters an overwhelming feeling with another student. In many ways, its different, very different. Read to find out why

We still don't have a beta, so bear with us.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Defence Against The Dark Arts Lesson One: Sitting Next To A Cute Guy Is Bad**

After leaving the great hall for breakfast, Lucius and some other Slytherins walked to the Defence Against the Darks Arts class, tormenting young innocent by standers on the way.

"I wonder what we'll learn today?"

"Would we care anyway?" Lucius shook his head as they entered the classroom.

"Shame though, such a good class gone to waste. What with the Gryffindors here as well, things won't be as good as they could be." Lucius said, taking a seat in the back with the rest of the Slytherins.

Across the room most of the Gryffindors were sitting, far away from the Slytherins, which was no suprise. Lucius watched out the corner of his eye as Oliver walked in and sat down.

'Thank goodness no one noticed...' he thought, refering to his friends, who were busy talking to some Slytherin girls.

"Good Morning the lot of you. All is fair I suppose!" the professor said cheerfully as she walked into the classroom, slowing down with each step.

"Oh dear..." she said looking around "I would've expected better from my 7th years. This'll never do!"

"What's she talking about?"

"She's off her rocker, she is!" was heard from the Slytherin side of the room as they whispered among themselves.

The Gryffindors didn't look too pleased either. Why would they? Every year it was the same thing, they were to mingle with the other houses, putting their differences aside.

"Get up all of you! Pick a partner, or I shall choose one for you."

Everyone let out a disdainful groan as they stood up, most Slytherins scratching their chairs violently on the floor.

"Quickly now, quickly!" The professor encouraged, watching the students crowd around, sitting at random tables.

_'This.Is.So.Stupid!'_ Lucius thought sitting himself at an empty table on the other side of the room. _'I'll let one come to me, hopefully, the one I'd rather sit with...' _

_

* * *

_

Oliver ran out of the Great Hall just when breakfast disappeared from the tables. He hadn't had eaten that good in weeks and wasn't about to miss a single second of it. He sprinted to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, stuffing himself with a cinnamon-raisin bagel, and ran in just before the bell rang. He sat down at the desk right behind Sirius, who didn't notice him because he was talking animatedly to James. The Slytherins in the room were hissing about something again, but he didn't turn around. Lucius was somewhere in the back of the room and it was no good if he blushed right in front of the whole DADA class.

_'I've to get rid of this stupid crush! I can't like the worst enemy of James and Sirius ... and me, of course.'_

The teacher entered the room, being her cheerful self again, that he normally loved. Today, though, he didn't like her at all.

"Get up all of you! Pick a partner, or I shall choose one for you." She said and more than the half class glared at her.

Oliver sighed and stood up, watching how all the others shuffled around and slowly found a new partner to sit with. He spotted Lucius sitting alone at a desk.

_'I could go over and sit down next to him ... Shut up! You won't!'_

He stood there, unsure what to do and whom to choose.

"Mr George?" Oliver looked first at the teacher, then around the class. Most of the others had already found a partner.

"Yes?" he asked quietly, dreading what she was about to say.

"You go and sit over there. Next to Mr Malfoy." Oliver hung his head and nodded.

* * *

Lucius watched as a person sat next to him; it was Oliver. 

_'And I thought this would be good, it's awkward.'_

He watched the professor wonder around the room. Most of the students were angry and frowning, for once the classroom was quiet, and that was something even the professor knew.

"Why, its never been this quiet before. Its as if you..." She paused, putting her hand to her ear "...can hear a pin drop"

_'Crazy bitch.'_

"Well now" she said waving her wand, the shutters closing and a projector appearing in the middle of the room. "We'll just take a few notes today about the history of darks arts magic."

The professor finished as the projector clicked, showing a black and white picture of a wizard on the wall screen. Lucius took out quill and parchment, carelessly writing certain words that the professor said. He occasionally glanced over at Oliver, who was busy writing his own notes.

_'hmm...stupid notes! Pay attention to me damn it! If only there was a way to make conversation...'_

Lucius went back to writing his notes, which were little doodles of course.

* * *

Oliver focused on taking notes. Maybe if he didn't look at Lucius this feeling would vanish; This fluttering in his stomach that made him want to run away. 

_'Why the hell has he have to smell so good? ... Where did that come from! ... Being gay is harder than I thought. Not only I have to hide it from my friends, no, now I'm having a stupid crush on my fucking enemy!'_

Oliver stole a quickly glance at Lucius while reaching out for the ink glass. He spilled it and the thick, dark fluid flew over Lucius parchment.

"Shit! I'm sorry." Oliver stuttered and took out a handkerchief, attempting to clean up what he'd done.

_'Why do I have to be so stupid! Now he doesn't have any notes!'_

"It's alright." He heard Lucius.

_'No. No, it's not!'_

"Those were your notes, weren't they?"

_'Can I even ask a stupider question! Of course those were his! They lay on his desk!'_

"Yes."

"I'm such an idiot." Oliver murmured and ran a hand through his hair.

"You're not an idiot. It was just an accident."

_'Why is he so nice to me? I bet I'm looking really pathetic and he's just having pity with me.'_

"Here then" he said and held his own notes towards Lucius, pointedly looking on the floor. "Take mine."

"No, its okay. I'll just copy someone else's notes."

Oliver looked around. Most of the others just gazed into space and didn't move more than they needed to breathe.

"One of the Slytherins?" Oliver looked back the desk again.

"What do you mean by _'one of the Slytherins'_?"

Oliver twitched slightly. _'Great! Now I made him angry! I don't want him to be angry with me.'_

"Um...I didn't mean it offensively. It's j-just... It doesn't really look as if they take notes, or good ones for that matter."

"I see what you mean..."

"So I insist, I ruined yours, you can copy mine."

He shoved the papers to Lucius when the bell rang and quickly stood up, putting his stuff in his bag rapidly. He caught up with Sirius, who laid an arm around his shoulders, and walked out of the room as fast as he could. He needed some air.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own much of anything; These characters, with the exemption of Oliver George, and most of the settings belong to JK Rowling, not me. If it did however, I'd be filthy stinking rich! ahem Oliver George, nice guy, all rights pertaining to him belong to Hannah. In fact, this story is partly written by Hannah, must give her credit; We wrote this together, I just took the liberty of doing all the hard work since I have no life still. You still reading?...Yep.

**Warning:** LM/OC SLASH abuse/angst, mature scences wink wink nudge nudge Basically, all that good stuff.

**Summary:** Who ever knew falling in love would be this complicated? Lucius Malfoy sure didn't. In his 7th year at Hogwarts, he encounters an overwhelming feeling with another student. In many ways, its different, very different. Read to find out why

We still don't have a beta, so bear with us.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Talking WithA Twist**

Oliver walked along the shore at the grounds of Hogwarts. It was one of his favorite places to think – and he usually did that often. This way it didn't surprise anyone when he stated he would go for a walk. The only commentary had been:

_'What? That early?'_by Sirius, who had immediately turned back around to James, Peter and Remus to continue the game of Exploding Snap they were playing.

Usually Oliver came out here to ponder about his life – often after he'd got a letter from someone of his family or when he found it rather difficult to hide his homosexuality because he longed for someone with whom he could simply talk about it or when he felt once again so alone. But this time it was different. He had come out here for the silence, so he was able to think about this new feeling he had. He didn't like it at all. He sat down on a trunk and threw stones into the water.

_'I have to stop thinking about Lucius! Even if he wasn't my best friend's greatest enemy he would never like me the way I like him. Hell, this guy is as straight as a fucking ruler. If the rumors are true he has shagged half the girls in the school. ... I wonder what he looks like when he's naked...'_

Oliver hit himself against the head.

_'Stop thinking things like that! Stop it'_

He angrily threw another stone and it flew fast and wide.

"Fuck." He growled.

He heard footsteps next to him and looked up, his eyes widening. Lucius Malfoy was standing there in all his glory, looking at him and he said:

"My, my, what has bitten you today?"

Oliver couldn't help but blush and he looked quickly at the ground.

* * *

Lucius wondered around in the corridors. For once, he was alone; no one was following him. He flirted with a couple of girls from Ravenclaw as they primped themselves in the corridor.

_'This isn't flirting...its talking with a twist'_

Flirting didn't seem right, not now atleast, not when his mind was clearly on something...someone else. Lucius left, much to the girls dismay, and continued through the school.

_'There is absolutely no place for me to go, Nothing to do..I hate this fucking place!'_

He turned a corner, deciding on going to the lake. As he walked closer, a figure became more noticeable. Lucius narrowed his eyes i 'I really could use some amusement, hopefully, this won't be another waste of my time.' /i As he walked closer, he finally realized who the figure was.

_'He looks even better in the light...Wait! No he doesn't! He's just a guy, and I'm just a guy. No attraction, none...'_

Lucius stopped, thinking about whether he should turn around and leave, but his feet decided for him, as they started walking on their own.

_'Maybe I'll try some talking with a twist then...Nah! It'll be flirting this time. What am I saying? It'll be cruel, horrid, torment! Right?'_

"Fuck." He heard Oliver say as he finally walked next to him.

"My, my, what has bitten you today?" he asked looking at Oliver, who just simply looked to the ground.

_'And? the ground is more interesting because...?'_

* * *

"I … It's nothing." Oliver mumbled. Lucius was quite for some seconds.

"Common, move over."

"What?"

_'No, he doesn't want to … He can't …'_

"Move over, I want to sit down. There's enough room for both of us."

Oliver did what Lucius had told him. The trunk wasn't exactly big and their sides were touching. Oliver's cheeks were pink and he stared at the water, hoping it would calm him down, but nothing like this happened. His heart was racing.

"What do you want?" he asked, sounding harsher than he had intended.

"Nothing. Just sit and … talk a bit."

_'Talk? With me!' _

"I'm really sorry about you notes."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. Like I said, it was an accident. And I have your notes. You have a nice handwriting, by the way."

"Really? … Thanks."

They were silent for some minutes and Oliver was lost so deep in his thoughts, that Lucius startled him, when he began to talk.

* * *

Lucius being his normal talkative self, couldn't stand the silence.

"So how have you been?"

_'Stupid Stupid question!'_

"Fine, and you?" Oliver answered still looking out into the water.

"Pretty decent. Things could definitely get better."

Oliver sighed "Yeah"

_'Strangle? No, Caress maybe. No No No way!'_

"What brings you out here?" Lucius asked, this time, his eyes were on his feet.

"Just going for a walk"

"Ofcourse"

_'Well, this doesn't look like walking, unless I'm mistaken, which I'm not.'_

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

_'Where did that come from?'_

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that." Lucius said, before Oliver could reply.

_'Well do you?...Shut up.'_

"It's okay I guess, and No, I..um don't have a girlfriend."

_'Why?'_

"Why?" Lucius asked, his face flushing.

"You know what" he said noticing Oliver's lack of interest in the conversation "Don't answer that. Don't listen to anything I say for that matter."

"It'd be rude if I didn't listen, you're talking to me, right?"

"Yeah, but...I don't want to get too personal. We don't even know each other well."

_'I couldn't help myself from asking...I want to get to know you.'_

"Are you wondering why I'm even talking to you?"

"No, I just thought you were bored"

_'I was but...'_

"Yeah, I was."

"Typical" Oliver said still not looking at Lucius.

"Why won't you look at me?"

_'Urgh. me and my big mouth.'_ Lucius groaned

"You don't want me to answer that, do you?" Oliver asked

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't."

'What's the point for all the questions anyway, ofcourse I wanted an answer, but I didn't want to seem like he had to answer me...if he didn't want to. He didn't, so I guess he doesn't really want to talk to me then...'

Without knowing it, Lucius was looking strait at Oliver, almost as if urging him to turn around. Oliver sat up and turned toward Lucius, their eyes meeting. It seemed almost an eternity before one of them turned away, but in actuality it was only a few minutes. Oliver looked down at his feet.

"I should be going. My friends are probably wondering where I am." Lucius' eyes followed Oliver as he stood up and started to walk off.

"Wait..." Lucius called to him, snapping out of his trance. He walked up to Oliver.

'I don't really want you to go'

"Are you sure you have to leave?"

"Yes." Oliver said looking toward the ground, then up at Lucius.

'Oh..this is weird.'

"Well Goodbye then"

"Bye"

Lucius could feel himself lean in toward Oliver, and surprisingly, Oliver didn't move.

_'What am I doing? What is he doing! He should be running away now, yelling about how much of a freak I am...Are his eyes closed? Does he want me to kiss him?'_

Lucius closed his eyes, just about to kiss Oliver when someone yelled: "Malfoy!"

Lucius eyes snapped open, and his first reaction was to push Oliver, he did. He frowned as Oliver fell backwards into the lake.

"Picking on Gryffindors again I see."

"Yeah" Lucius answered weakly, walking back into the castle, the Slytherin bunch behind him.

He glanced back out at the lake, watching Oliver walk slowly, his clothes soaked, up to the school. Despite the laughter of his colleagues, Lucius had an awful frown on his face. Everyone failed to notice how angry he was, maybe that was a good thing because he would've never been able to explain that it wasn't Oliver he was mad at; he was mad at himself. Partly because of the stupid feelings he had, and how bad he wanted to hide them. Now he was almost certain that Oliver would never speak to him again.

* * *

Oliver twitched a little when Lucius started talking and hoped the other hadn't noticed.

"So, how have you been?"

_'He isn't really trying to make small talk to me, is he? Is this the 'Be-nice-to-a-pathetic-Gryffindor'-day?' _

"Fine, and you?"

"Pretty decent. Things could definitely get better."

_'Indeed.' _

"Yeah."

_'Don't make yourself any illusions. He doesn't want anything from you. '_

"What brings you out here?"

_'You, goddamn. That I suddenly can't stop thinking about you. If I would look at you I couldn't look away and then you would know. You would shout at me and laugh at me and the whole school would know that I'm gay by tomorrow and I could never ever come out of the dorm again. … Okay. Stay calm. Breathe. … That's good.'_

"Just going for a walk."

"Of course."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Oliver coughed. _'Where the hell did that come from!' _

He opened his mouth to reply, but Lucius was faster:

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that."

_'No, you shouldn't have.' _

"It's okay I guess, and no, I … um … don't have a girlfriend."

"Why?"

_'Cause when I look at a girl – naked or not – it don't feel anything at all. But when I look at guys … look at you …' _

But Oliver didn't say a single thing.

"You know what? Don't answer that. Don't listen to anything I say for that matter."

_'How could I not listen to you?' /i _

"It'd be rude if I didn't listen, you're talking to me, right?"

_'And I never thought this would ever happen.' _

"Yeah, but … I don't want to get too personal. We don't even know each other well."

_'I would love to get to know you…'_

"Are you wondering why I'm even talking to you?"

_'Yes. But I can't say that. That would mean admitting that I thought about you…'_

"No, I just thought you were bored."

"Yeah, I was."

_'That explains a lot. I knew he didn't want anything from me.'_

"Typical." Oliver murmured.

"Why won't you look at me?"

_'Because I couldn't look away...' _

"You don't want me to answer that, do you?"

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't."

_'So he doesn't want to know.' _

Oliver felt Lucius' eyes on him.

_'Maybe just a little glance … Just a little …' _

Oliver turned around and his eyes met Lucius'. He didn't blink, didn't look away like had intended to. He could hear his heartbeat and nearly believe that it was so loud that Lucius had to hear it too. Everything else didn't matter anymore, only those steel gray eyes. Finally he regained control over his body and looked away at his feet.

"I should be going. My friends are probably wondering where I am."

_'I bet they didn't. They never do.' _

Oliver stood up and walked a bit. After some seconds Lucius called after him, asking him to wait. He stopped and turned around.

"Are you sure you have to leave?"

_'It would be better for you and me if I did.' _

"Yes." He lifted his head and looked once again at Lucius. i

_'Oh God, he is so perfect.' _

"Well, goodbye then."

"Bye."

Then Lucius leaned forward and Oliver's heart skipped a beat, he closed his eyes and waited for their lips to meet in a tender kiss.

"Malfoy!" someone yelled and with one swift move Lucius pushed Oliver into the lake. He broke through the surface of the cold water and the sensation pressed the air out of his lungs. He swam back up and spit out some water before crouching out of it. His clothes were soaked and stuck to his body. He heard a bunch of Slytherins laugh and didn't doubt for a second that Lucius was one of them.

_'So this was what it was about … He just wanted to trick me. And I'm so stupid actually to believe he would be interested in me. … I bet tomorrow by the breakfast everyone in this fucking school will know about me.'_

Oliver dragged himself up the school, ignoring every questions once he entered the common room and walked into the bathroom to get a shower and pity himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own much of anything; These characters, with the exemption of Oliver George, and most of the settings belong to JK Rowling, not me. If it did however, I'd be filthy stinking rich! ahem Oliver George, nice guy, all rights pertaining to him belong to Hannah. In fact, this story is partly written by Hannah, must give her credit; We wrote this together, I just took the liberty of doing all the hard work since I have no life still. You still reading?...Yep.

**Warning:** LM/OC SLASH abuse/angst, mature scences wink wink nudge nudge Basically, all that good stuff.

**Summary:** Who ever knew falling in love would be this complicated? Lucius Malfoy sure didn't. In his 7th year at Hogwarts, he encounters an overwhelming feeling with another student. In many ways, its different, very different. Read to find out why

We still don't have a beta, so bear with us.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Unintended**

Lucius laid lazily in bed the next morning, listening to the rustle of feet against the floor. The boys in the dorm were getting ready for breakfast, and gathering their things for class.

"Lucius?" Snape questioned, nudging him lightly. "Um...you're gonna miss breakfast and be late for class."

Lucius turned over, his back toward Snape.

"Get up! For god's sake Malfoy. It's just the second day back!"

Lucius covered his head with the pillow, "Go away..." he mumbled.

"Okay, but I refuse to cover for you like I always do" Serverus warned, Lucius just waving his away.

He listened as the footsteps faded away, and the door to the dorm closed. Lucius kicked childishly in the bed, throwing his pillow across the room.

"Fuck!" he growled, crawling out of the bed, stumbling.

He wanted to climb back in bed and hide beneath the covers until the school year was over. No matter how much he didn't want to admit it, Snape was right. It was just the second day of class, and it wouldn't look right if he wasn't there, but since when did he care? All he knew was that he didn't want to face Oliver, not after what happened yesterday at the lake.

_'I wanted to kiss him, I really did...No I didn't! I meant to push him! Yeah...it was a joke! hahahaha...why is this not funny?'_

Lucius walked into the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror.

_'Oh! I look terrible! Probably because I didn't get a wink of sleep. Tossing and turning, guilt eating me alive...denial...No, I deny being denial!'_

Lucius turned on the water in the shower

_'Might as well take a shower...I have plenty of time...'_ he thought, undressing himself, and stepping in.

Steam filled up the shower quickly, hot water beads covering Lucius. He took a deep breath, laying his head on the wall, running his fingers through his hair.

_'Atleast I'll smell good..'_

Lucius turned the water off after a few minutes, wrapping a towel around his waist as he stepped out.

_'I'll pretend as if nothing happened yesterday, yeah, that's what I'll do.'_

He waved his wand, instantly drying and fully dressing himself. He finished the normal morning routine, but this time, he went extra slow. When he finished, Lucius picked his backpack off of the ground, a few parchments falling out. He bent to pick them up, one being Oliver's notes.

_'He really does have nice handwriting...'_ he thought, looking at the parchment, a small smile on his face as he tucked the papers away.

He headed down the stairs leading to the common room, and soon, out of the portrait hole into the nearly empty corridors.

_'Guess who's gonna be late...'_

_

* * *

_

Oliver lay in his bed and stared at the canopy. He hadn't really slept in the night. He was so confused. What did this thing yesterday mean? Did it actually mean something? Or was it just a trick. The longer he thought about it the more he was confused.

"Yo, Olli!" Sirius shouted from the door. "Move your lazy ass! We're going down to breakfast."

Oliver just grunted and two seconds later Sirius was standing next to his bed and looked down at him.

"Are you sick?" he asked worriedly.

Oliver shook his head. "I just want to sleep a bit more." Sirius frowned. "But ... breakfast."

"I'm not exactly hungry."

That just made Sirius frown harder. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, mate. Go to breakfast, I'll meet up with you lot at Care of Magical Creatures. 'kay?"

"... Sure. See ya."

Oliver shot him a small smile. The door closed behind Sirius and Oliver finally was alone.

_'I'm sure he didn't want to kiss me. I mean, this is Lucius Malfoy - the straightest guy I've ever heard of. ... Apart from Sirius that is. God, why do I have to always like those I can't have!'_

Oliver stood up and walked into the bathroom. He didn't bother looking into the mirror, just hopped under the shower. It didn't even take 5 minutes till he sat on the bed again, this time only covered by a towel.

_'Stupid Oliver! Stupid! I wish I could go back to yesterday and walk away instead of turning around. But why did he call me back? ...'_

Oliver groaned in frustration. Dressed in his school uniform, his hair styled as usual, Oliver walked down to Care of Magical Creatures. He easily caught up with his friends, told them he was alright, even managed to smile. They fell for it, like they always did.

* * *

"Yes? Mr.Malfoy? What about him Severus?"

"He's... um...well.."

Lucius walked down to the Care of Magical creatures class, stepping past Snape and the Professor

"Morning Professor" he greeted, waking to his seat.

"He's was gonna be a little late" Snape told the professor, who was already glaring at him. He pointed for Snape to join the rest of the class.

Lucius smirked at him as he sat down.

"I thought you weren't coming to class--"

"Yes? Well I thought you wouldn't take up for me either. We both thought wrong."

The professor began his lesson, introducing a new creature.

"You seem_'chipper'_now. What ever happened to your _'I hate this school, I hate this world, My life sucks'_ speech you gave to us yesterday?"

"Ha! I'm not gonna let that stop me from enjoying whats left of my cruddy life. Besides, I like being outside."

"Whatever you say..." Snape said looking at Lucius weirdly.

Lucius looked up, glancing over the students in the class, until his eyes fell on Oliver. His happy disposition disappeared; he suddenly felt confusion, guilt, jealousy...and admiration.

_'I can't do this to myself. I don't like him that way, and he doesn't like me that way. Hell, he doesn't even want to be my friend. What am I talking about, we can't be friends, we're too different. Doesn't mean I can't admire him anyway...admiring is not attraction...'_

Lucius turned away, trying his best to pay attention in class.

"Malfoy?"

_'Damn'_

"What?"

"Isn't he that Gryffindor bloke you pushed in lake?" A slytherin asked pointing at Oliver.

_'How'd they find out? Its not like its some big fucking deal!'_

"Yeah, so?"

"Nothing. We just wanted to remind him of the consequences of playing with snakes."

_'Don't you dare touch him!' _

"He doesn't need reminding"

"I beg to differ mate."

_'Touch him and die!'_

"Touch him and die!"

_'Shit'_

"What do you mean?"

All the Slytherin's eyes were on him, and it made him slightly uncomfortable.

"Um...you know very well Gryffindor's are diseased. I wouldn't touch them, but he just drove me to the point where I had to get rid of him then."

Lucius struggled through, hoping that they would be stupid enough to fall for it.

_'Fall for it! Fall for it!'_

The Slytherins all looked at each other, and snickered

_'Yes! Thank you god!'_

"Don't worry Malfoy, when we strike, we won't leave you out on the action"

_'huh?'_

"Huh?"

"Yeah...right after first year initiation, we decided to embark on a little rampage, didn't you listen at dinner the first night?"

"Nope" Lucius answered truthfully

"It doesn't matter, thought we'd let you know: we'll handle that gryffindor giving you problems."

"But he--" Lucius was cut off by the class being dismissed.

''Oliver..." He stood up hurrying through the crowd, "Oliver?"

Oliver was walking behind his friends when he turned around, glaring at Lucius.

"Heres your notes..." Lucius said, avoiding Oliver's gaze as he handed him the parchment. Oliver took the parchment and turned to leave

"Look, I'm really sorry--"

Oliver just kept walking. Lucius sighed, turning around, Snape standing behind

"We're you..um--"

"No" Lucius said angrily, his voice stern, as he walked back up to the school

_'I've really blown it now. I can't even warn him because he wouldn't listen.'_

_

* * *

_

Oliver looked up when Lucius joined them just when Snape tried to find some feeble excuse for his absence. Lucius looked perfect as always. Not a hair was out of line.

_'Common, look away.'_ Oliver told himself, but could.

Only when he noticed Lucius was turning his head in his direction he quickly stared at the ground.

_'He doesn't't want me anyway. Why do I care! I don't need him!'_

He tried to listen to the teacher, but at the end of the lesson he only had some short lines of notes. The bell rang and the teacher said loudly "Class dismissed!" Oliver grabbed his backpack and began to walk away.

"Oliver..." Lucius.

_'No, I won't turn around. I'm just a pathetic joke for you, right! Go, screw yourself!'_

He kept on walking. Sirius was chatting animatedly with Remus in front of him, while James tried to get Lily's attention, who was discussing the past lesson with Peter.

"Oliver?"

_'Why can't he just give up?'_

Oliver turned around and glared at Lucius.

"Heres your notes..."

Oliver grabbed the parchment and stuffed it away

_'I feel so honoured.' _

"Look, I'm really sorry --"

Oliver walked away. After some steps he squinted his eyes shut.

_'I just wish you wouldn't be such an asshole ...' _


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own much of anything; These characters, with the exemption of Oliver George, and most of the settings belong to JK Rowling, not me. If it did however, I'd be filthy stinking rich! ahem Oliver George, nice guy, all rights pertaining to him belong to Hannah. In fact, this story is partly written by Hannah, must give her credit; We wrote this together, I just took the liberty of doing all the hard work since I have no life still. You still reading?...Yep.

**Warning:** LM/OC SLASH abuse/angst, mature scences wink wink nudge nudge Basically, all that good stuff.

**Summary:** Who ever knew falling in love would be this complicated? Lucius Malfoy sure didn't. In his 7th year at Hogwarts, he encounters an overwhelming feeling with another student. In many ways, its different, very different. Read to find out why

We still don't have a beta, so bear with us.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Interaction In The Corridor**

Oliver walked through the corridors. Charms was next and thankfully this was one of the subjects he was actually good in. Just when he reached the statue of Hilda the hippy Host, two corridors away from the Charms classroom, Oliver tripped.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed and looked at the mess in front of him. His ink was spilled, all his notes were lying along with his books on the floor and his quills were everywhere. He looked at his friends, who bend down to help him.

"Its okay, guys. Go and tell Professor Flitwick what happened."

They nodded and walked away.

_'Great, just what I needed. This is not my day ... In fact, every single past week was horrible ... Gaah ... Hate it.'_

He grabbed his stuff, kneeling exactly into the ink and swore again.

"Do you need a hand?"

* * *

Lucius was walking along the corridors, when he heard voices by the Charms classroom.

"Fuck!" He smirked

_'I'd know that voice anywhere...especially that word.'_

"Its okay, guys. Go and tell Professor Flitwick what happened." he heard Oliver say, as he moved toward the wall, so no one would see him standing there.

When he was sure Oliver's friends were gone, he causually walked down the corridor.

_'Why don't I just give up? He hates my guts...'_

"Do you need a hand?"

Oliver stopped and looked up directly at Lucius, and frowned.

"No, I don't need your help." he said, trying his best to gather his things quickly.

Lucius watched for a second, before picking up a parchment by his foot, holding it out for Oliver, who had just stood up. Lucius frowned as Oliver violently took his parchment.

"I was just trying to help"

"Right. Like when you helped me take a swim in the lake. If that's help, I'd hate to see how you ignore people."

"I tried to say I was sorry!"

"Yeah well, Sorry doesn't help much!"

"I probably could've done more if you hadn't left, if you would've just talked to me!"

"You're just a selfish bastard Malfoy! Everything always has to be about you or it isn't important."

"Well what did you expect me to do? Beg and plead for your forgiveness? You're not that important."

"If I'm not important, why are you constantly finding ways to talk to me?"

* * *

Oliver looked up and frowned at Lucius.

_'What does he want?'_

"No, I don't need your help." He quickly grabbed his quills and vanished the ink on the ground; His parchments were still everywhere. He saw Lucius bending down and taking some of it. He handed it to him and Oliver grabbed it roughly, not able to do something different than glare.

"I was just trying to help."

"Right. Like when you helped me take a swim in the lake. If that's help, I'd hate to see how you ignore people."

"I tried to say I was sorry!"

"Yeah well, Sorry doesn't help much!"

"I probably could've done more if you hadn't left, if you would've just talked to me!"

_'What would've you done then? Huh? Use another stupid excuse?'_

"You're just a selfish bastard Malfoy! Everything always has to be about you or it isn't important."

"Well what did you expect me to do? Beg and plead for your forgiveness? You're not that important."

_'Why, thank you, that didn't hurt a tiny bit.' _

"If I'm not important, why are you constantly finding ways to talk to me?"

"Why shouldn't I talk to you?"

"Because you hate me!"

"I don't hate you!"

"Yes, you do! You hate my friends! And you pushed me in the fucking lake! Why would you do that if you didn't hate me? Huh? First trick me and then push me into just when I thought … Oh, forget it!"

Oliver glared again and turned around to leave, but Lucius grabbed his arm and stopped him. Oliver closed his eyes.

_'Don't do that.'_

"Don't do that."

"Do what?" Oliver turned around and opened his eyes, looking straight at Lucius'.

"You know what I mean."

They stared at each other for a while, niether of them moving.

"What do you want from me, Lucius?"

* * *

"For you to forgive me..." Lucius softly, as Oliver sighed.

"For me to able to talk to you, without you thinking somethings odd, or its a trick."he continued, moving closer to Oliver. "For me to be able to kiss you without you running away..." Lucius finished leaning in, placing a small butterfly kiss on Oliver's lips.

He pulled back, with a shocked expression on his face

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." Lucius said backing away.

"I...um..." he mumbled, not able to explain his own actions. All the while, Oliver just looked at him, and his eyes were uncomfortable.

"Oliver?...What are doing here _Malfoy_?" Sirius shot from the door of the Charms class.

"Nothing. I was just leaving." Lucius said disdainfully, walking away and down the corridor.

_'That was so dumb! Now Oliver will run and tell everyone about how I kissed him, and that'll give everyone something else to mock me about. I won't be able to go to school anymore, and my parents, what if the news gets around to my father...I'm dead! If I make it out of this alive, I'll never let Oliver do this to me again! ...strange though, how he didn't try to leave at all...No, he isn't interested in me. He doesn't like guys that way, right?...Shit! No one ever told me feelings were complicated...I really need to get rid of mine...and this funny feeling in my stomach.'_

Lucius' mind wondered, as he made it back to the Slytherin common room.

"Mal-"

"Not now." he said calmly, walking up to the boys dorm, collapsing on his bed.

_'So much for that. I'll just go back to normal. No more staring, flirting, or kissing other guys. I like girls anyway, girls are nice...'_

_

* * *

_

Lucius stepped closer and closer, saying all those things that made Oliver's mind swirl and his legs wobbly. Did he mean it seriously? No, Lucius Malfoy couldn't be gay. He couldn't - Lucius's soft lips on his silenced his worries. Ever so slightly they touched his and were withdrawn almost immediately. Oliver opened his eyes. He couldn't even remember when he had closed them.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Lucius was stumbling backwards. Something in the back of Oliver's mind told him to say something, but he couldn't and didn't do so.

"I...um..." Lucius tried to saybut stopped.

Oliver was just looking at him, not knowing what to think. What did this mean? Oliver heard steps coming from the Charms classroom, but didn't turn around, not even when he heard Sirius speak.

"Oliver?...What are doing here Malfoy?"

Oliver felt like he was standing in a bubble.

"Nothing. I was just leaving."

He saw the look in Lucius' eyes wondering if it had been slight panic that was shimmering in them. He still stood there when Lucius was gone and only when Sirius lay his hand on Oliver's shoulder and asked him if he was okay he looked up.

"Yeah ..." he mumbled.

But why did Lucius kiss him? He could still feel him on his lips, thought to still feel Lucius's breath touching his cheek.

"You're pale ... Are you sure you're alright? Malfoy didn't do something to you, did he? I'll hex his balls off if he -"

"Sirius." Oliver's voice was quiet and calm. "He didn't do anything."

That was clearly a lie, but Sirius didn't notice.

"I'm okay. I'm only pale because I hadn't had breakfast."

That did it. Sirius started to ramble about having a decent breakfast and that Oliver should eat more, while leading him into the Charms classroom. Oliver didn't even bother to try listening to Professor Flitwick.


End file.
